Sólo una vez
by Yunmoon
Summary: Decían que en la casa habitaba un caballero que devoraba tu alma; sin embargo él devoró su corazón. 6927 Para Sybelle de Nebbia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Raiting: **K+

**Pareja: **MukuroxTsuna

**Summari: **Decían que en la casa habitaba un caballero que devoraba tu alma; sin embargo él devoró su corazón.

**Dedicatoria: **Para **Sybelle de Nebbia** en su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!

* * *

**Yunmoon Projects**

Presenta:

**Sólo una vez**

**Capítulo único.**

* * *

Cuando se es Dame-Tsuna la gente no espera nada de ti.

Tsuna sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones y limpio la sangre de sus manos en los mismos, la caída sobre los tablones astillados de madera fue dolorosa, sin embargo había sufrido cosas peores. Afuera de la casa podía escuchar las risas de sus atacantes, no hizo nada al respecto, solo pensaba en esperar un poco a que sus atacantes se marcharan para poder salir de ahí.

Ellos no se fueron en los siguientes minutos, sus risas continuaron siendo perceptibles. Cada instante que continuaba adentro sentía pánico, la atmósfera lúgubre, los sonidos que se escuchaban aquí y allá. Todo era aterrador, Tsuna se estremeció con el rechinido de las escaleras y oculto el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Desde que el día comenzó siendo 31 de Octubre Tsuna sintió que realmente no pasaría un buen día, no desde que era conocido como el bueno para nada; no desde que comenzaron a molestarlo más que en otras ciudades. A veces, Tsuna quería ser invisible y que nadie pudiera verlo, pero parecía que los chicos malos siempre tuvieran un radar para encontrarlo; los odiaba, los odiaba tanto que no sabía qué hacer con toda esa rabia que ardía dentro de su sangre.

Sin embargo se recordaba que también era un ser tranquilo y atacar a alguien no estaba en él. Demasiado débil, demasiado bueno, demasiado imbécil. Nunca había tenido opciones, solo esperar y esperar; ser un bueno para nada tenía sus ventajas, él podía esperar de los otros, pero los otros no tenían derecho a esperar nada de él. Pese a todo esto, Tsuna sabía que era muy injusto todo lo que le hacían, era injusto y deseaba que todo terminara. La casa crujió una vez más,

Tsuna envolvió sus rodillas con las manos y enterró mucho más la cabeza.

Como cada ciudad, esta también tenía su leyenda; construida entre Kokuyo y el puente que conducía a Namimori se encontraba esa propiedad, una casa al estilo victoriano que gritaba antiguo y aterrador en cada tablón de vieja madera.

Probablemente lo de menos era la casa, lo más importante residía en ella. Le llamaban el hombre de la sangre escarlata y Tsuna no quería enterarse porque tal apodo podría pertenecerle; al menos no de primera mano.

Una risotada de afuera lo alerto.

-¿Quieres escuchar la historia, Dame-Tsuna?

Un crujido, Tsuna chillo indignamente y afuera todos volvieron a reír; realmente los odiaba; odiaba sus bromas, sus juegos pesados; odiaba más le hecho que le importara tanto.

-Dicen que en esta casa habita un hombre, con los ojos rojos que derrama lágrimas de sangre. Cuando tus ojos se encuentren con los suyos... Sabrás que estás perdido. Suerte Dame-Tsuna; nosotros tenemos que irnos; desde que Kyoko nos invitó a su fiesta de Halloween.

Las tablas viejas del porche crujieron mientras abandonaban la casa. Tsuna se levantó de prisa y colocó la mano alrededor del picaporte; no giró ni un centímetro; ellos se habían asegurado de no podría abrir a menos que ellos volvieran.

Estaba atrapado en una aterradora casa con un aterrador fantasma que podía matarlo. Tsuna se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y recordó el dicho de su abuelo: no temer a los muertos; teme a los vivos que nunca sabrás que esperar de ellos.

Con ese pensamiento se sintió más tranquilo; hasta que las escaleras crujieron quejándose de un nuevo peso, se negó a mirar cuando se hizo inevitable notar que el sonido eran suelas de un material duro, tan duro que el sonido de la madera siendo golpeada era muy claro.

Se acobardo en el momento que sintió algo caliente cerca de él, era intenso y Tsuna se estremeció en lágrimas y sollozos. Estaba más que aterrado, sino hubiera ido al baño antes de que lo encerraran en la casa tal vez ya se habría orinado encima. Deseo, realmente lo hizo, no haberse levantado ese día, debió de haber seguido dormido, al lado de su hermanito menor, esperar a que su madre lo despertara.

Esperar, como siempre.

Sin embargo esa mañana Tsuna había madrugado, había tomado un baño y enseguida se había marchado; fue antinatural inclusive para él, fue un impulso desde algún lugar de sí mismo que no entendió, ahora estaba convencido que algo en esa casa le había llamado y probablemente era lo mismo que estaba parado a su lado, sin embargo siguió negándose a mirar, el miedo era absoluto. El terror vibraba en su cuerpo.

El calor vibraba en su exterior.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, el más cobarde que ha entrado aquí. Hmmm~ innegablemente cobarde, común… tal vez… ¿Prueba de valor? Jamás, nunca entrarías ni aunque con ello te conocieran como un héroe… ¿Una broma? Kufufufufu~ sin duda.

La voz era tan… suave. Tsuna escuchó la voz, sin embargo no sintió miedo por algo muerto, lo sintió por algo vivo. Imposible que lo que fuera le estuviera hablando fuera un fantasma. Levantó el rostro y se estremeció, retrocedió en el suelo; no sabía si estaba muerto o vivo, pero era aterrador de todas formas.

Lo más apreciable eran sus ojos, uno azul y el otro rojo, ¿eso sería lo llamado lágrimas de sangre? No lo supo, pero, de laguna forma, le gustó; luego estaba su piel, pálida, casi traslucida, irradiaba calor, Tsuna podía sentirlo contra su propia piel; su cabello era fascinante, cortos mechones de azul noche, brillaba gracias a una luz grisácea que parecía salir de la nada dentro de la casa; entonces estaba su fas, los ojos formaban una perfecta armonía con sus rasgos elegantes, era tan guapo que casi le enfermaba. Fue entonces cuando Tsuna entendió todo, el sujeto no proyectaba sombra alguna.

Los momentos en los que realmente ha sentido pánico han sido contados, dos, este podría ser el tercero. Como esas dos ocasiones, primero el shock, Tsuna no se mueve, no respira, casi parece inerte, entonces comienza a respirar mucho más rápido y luego comienza a hiperventilar. El ser se ríe, una burla vaga, suave.

Lo toca, Tsuna se estremece. Siente el dolor en su cuerpo, como si quemara el contacto de su blanca piel. Es en ese momento que el castaño se levanta rápidamente y corre, corre tan rápido que puede sentir el viento corriendo a su alrededor, la puerta se ha abierto y no sabe la razón, ni siquiera se para a pensarlo, entonces se detiene. Todo su cuerpo vibraba en precaución, pero se ha detenido. El pánico sube a través de sus brazos y piernas, entonces lo siente de nuevo.

-Kufufufu~ ¿Son ellos entonces?

La mano fría recorre sus mechones largos de cabello, recorre su nuca y se para sobre su cabeza, es miedo lo que recorre su sangre y la guía a todo su cuerpo, pese a ello Tsuna ya no puede moverse, pero podía sentir el miedo; tal vez, si se pudiera mover, podría huir de eso que no podía entender.

-Así va el trato entonces. Yo me los como y tú serás mío. ¿Eso está bien para ti?

Su mano fría recorrió su cuello, apartó cabellos de su piel, y, ante todo lo extraño, besó esa piel. Sus rodillas cedieron a su peso; el sujeto cedió a su lado. Podía sentir que el calor había disminuido considerablemente y ahora no era más que la piel fría que continuaba recorriendo su cabello.

¿Había dicho, comer?

-¿Q-qu-é?

Se estremeció cuando sintió la boca a un al lado de su cuello, como mordía con suavidad su piel, como su aliento recorría con lentitud; debía de alejarse, quien fuera ese ser era peligroso, debía de apartarse, debía de marcharse.

-Kufufufu~ los odias, tu odio me despertó. Además, he vivido tanto tiempo ahí y nadie me había llamado como tú. Un chico puro, cobarde y tan dulce. Me encantan los dulces, ¿sabes?

Dos dedos fríos tomaron su mentón, Tsuna sintió pánico, miedo, más, mucho más. Pero siguió el movimiento. Sus ojos se detuvieron contra los ojos de ese ser; esos chicos tenían razón, cuando sus ojos se toparan con esos otros habría perdido. Se miraron, se hechizaron, Tsuna perdió. Cerró los ojos y sintió su aliento cerca, lo sintió tan cerca.

Lo sintió cerca.

-B-basta… no…

Pero lo tocó. Con respingo se apartó, pero una mano rápida lo acercó de nuevo, era duro y era frío, como estar contra una pared; una pared que lo besa y lo hace muy bien. Fue como vaciar todo su estómago de una sola vez, fue peor que vomitar, mucho peor que las náuseas; no sabía que ser besado te provocara tantos escalofríos. Entonces toda su adrenalina y energía se fue.

-Supongo entonces que ese es un trato. Espera aquí por mí.

Se derrumbó contra el porche; el sujeto tuvo la delicadeza de dejarlo contra la pared, tenía sueño y todo a su alrededor se cubría de una bruma tan lenta y tan suave que parecía estarse quedando dormido.

-¿Cuál… es tu nombre?

La piel de ese ser comenzó a verse más pálida, casi azul, la luz del interior de la casa había desaparecido, una nueva luz azulina cubría todo el lugar, tal vez era la luna, tal vez las estrellas, incluso parecía que la luz venía del interior de ese sujeto. Tsuna no podía entender lo que sucedía ahora, fue como un choque, como bloquear sus sentidos.

Como perderse en algún mundo lejos de ahí.

-Rokudo Mukuro… nos veremos pronto, mi Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Noche cayó con la suavidad de sus palabras, el cielo nocturno era oscuro y brillante a la vez y entonces Mukuro desapareció frente a sus ojos. Soltó el aliento.

Su sueño.

Esa mañana, hoy, Tsuna recordó porque deseo levantarse temprano, porque caminó por Namimori varias horas y porque asistió a la fiesta del lago a la cual él no fue invitado, misma fiesta donde se encontró con Satoshi y sus idiotas; los mismos que lo llevaron a ese lugar y lo dejaron encerrado por horas mientras ellos se burlaban en el exterior. Fue un sueño.

En su sueño, Tsuna recordaba a una chica, una mujer de cabello largo y negro, nunca pudo ver su ojo derecho; pero lloraba y cuando despertó Tsuna supo que iría a esa casa, no así, no por ellos, pero iría ahí.

Mukuro lo había llamado.

Tsuna se levantó, sin fuerza, casi sin convicción, lo logró. Los sonidos de la noche nunca fueron tan fuertes, la noche era fría, la ciudad en la lejanía brillaba con las luces de Halloween; podía sentirse el ambiente abierto, su mundo terrenal y el mundo de Mukuro abierto por un momento.

Un día en el año sólo para este encuentro.

¿Era posible?

Tal vez.

Sus pasos fueron lentos sobre el terreno de un jardín muerto, una melodía fantasmal siguió su recorrido. Estaba asustado, pero la luna acompañaba su viaje. Debía de detenerlo, no tenía tiempo. Odiaba a Satoshi y todo lo que él y su banda representaba, pero nunca deseo que nada malo les pasara.

Sus ojos se cerraron una vez mientras cedía de nuevo, pudo sentirlo, la muerta acercándose lentamente a él; no podía. No podía permitir que las cosas terminaran así.

-No lo hagas –consiguió decir, el aliento contenido en su garganta. –no puedes matarlos… -el sonido de la noche, podía escucharlo; entonces lo vio, todo su cuerpo rodeado de esencias; todo era tan… celestial y él estaba abandonando su plano terrenal. –Seré tuyo sin necesidad de eso… así que por favor… no lo hagas.

El mismo calor recorrió su cuerpo, una sombra a su espalda, fue rodeado por un par de brazos.

-Ven conmigo…

Fue una mordida suave en su cuello y la sangre brotó a entre los labios de Rokudo. Fue desgarrador, sin embargo no tuvo miedo, su corazón lo sabía, no habría forma de evitar su siguiente paso. Los brazos le apretaron con fuerza y dejó de morderlo, suaves besos se esparcieron en su cuello. Tan suave y dulce, nadie lo había tratado así; Tsuna se encontró mirando el cielo nocturno con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué todos los humanos se aferran a si a la vida? –Escuchó su suave risa, melodiosa. –Puedo darte mucho más que eso, puedo darte una eternidad a mi lado, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, te daré todo lo que quieras tener. Nunca le temerás a la muerte, porque yo seré tu muerte, tú inicio. –Las palabras en sus oídos, sus ojos cerrándose. –No habrá dolor, no más hipocresía, nadie te herirá nunca más. En tu mano, estaré ahí hasta la eternidad… así que por favor… -y la voz dulce se volvió triste, derrotada, no podía entender esa extraña sensación. -… no me abandones… yo no puedo renacer… pero tú… tú siempre me abandonas en esta eternidad.

La luna en lo alto brilló un poco menos, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? Toda la noche, porque cuando volvió en sí se encontraba recostado en el porche, el crepúsculo de un nuevo amanecer alumbro sus ojos. Todo a su alrededor era un silencio tranquilo.

Se levantó suavemente, sentía sus energías renovadas, el cielo naranja, la fría mana congelando sus manos, se cubrió un poco más con el suéter y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar, se detuvo en el jardín y giró.

La casa al estilo victoriana parecía haber perdido la vida que había poseído el 31 de Octubre por la noche.

-No olvidaré esto…

Porque si hoy no se había ido, el dolor en su cuello le decía que se iría pronto.

No estaba asustado.

Su corazón sabía que dejaría de sufrir justo en ese momento.

Sólo una vez en todo el año.


End file.
